1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein are directed to a support system for a design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light, thin, short and small designs have been promoted for portable electronic equipment, and a compact metal dome switch or a mechanical switch has been used as an input device. A reactive force, that is, a “click feeling” which a user can physically sense when the user pushes a switch mounted as an operating key in the portable electronic equipment is estimated when portable electronic equipment is designed.
Conventionally, a technique of converting to a digital signal an analog signal corresponding to a measurement result of reactive force occurring when a switch is pushed and displaying the digital signal has been disclosed.